


The wrestling match

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [46]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match but it doesn't end how you thought it would.Part of my Valentine 2021 event
Relationships: Emmett Cullen & Reader, Emmett Cullen/You, emmett cullen / reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	The wrestling match

“It’s not possible for you to be that strong.” You said as you frowned at Emmett. He smashed a large rock that had been in the way of the path.

A short walk had turned into an argument about Emmett’s strength and now the two of you were opposite each other while you prepared to arm wrestle. “Make sure you’re careful.” Esme said quietly as she observed the two of you. Bella and Jasper had squatted down to make sure the surface of the rock you were using in place of a table.  
“I’m the strongest you’ve ever come up against.”  
“Meh. I’ve gone up against stronger. I could beat your ass.” You said as Emmett rested his arm on the rock and prepared to arm wrestle.  
“We going to fight or make out, ’cause I’m getting some real mixed signals here.” Emmett said back smoothly.  
“Ok. It’s ready.” Bella said as she smoothed over the last unsmooth edge that ran through the rock.  
“At least they’re doing this outside this time. Hopefully neight of them breaks something.” Carlisle muttered to Esme as he joined her. They watched from the back porch of the house as you gripped Emmett’s hand.  
“Ok… go!” Bella said and the wrestle started.  
You pushed as hard as you could against Emmett and he didn’t move. Even with both hands pressed against his hand you couldn’t push or pull his arm over. He started to laugh when you tried to put your whole weight into suddenly shoving his arm. It made your arms hurt but nothing else happened. After half an hour you were ready to give up, you sighed and huffed, frowning at Emmett. “Any minute! You’re going to have to give in. You’ll see.”


End file.
